


Play The Game Tonight

by Full_Metal_Douchebag



Series: A Series of Short Stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Chess, Christianity, Drinking & Talking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Metal_Douchebag/pseuds/Full_Metal_Douchebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about God and Satan playing a game of chess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play The Game Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a reference to the Kansas song "PlayThe Game Tonight".

God and Satan sat there on wooden chairs, surrounded by darkness, smoke coiling at their feet, a table with a set up chess board on it and a wine glass in their left hands.

They both wore cloaks. God's cloak was pure white. Satan's was pure red.

The only parts of their body's that you could see were their hands an wrists God's skin color was that of an Indian person's. Gender unidentifiable. And Satan's was that of a white person. Gender unidentifiable.

You could not see their faces. When looking into Gods face you could see beautiful stuff like a meadow and a happy family. When looking into Satan's face you could see violent stuff like war and disease.

"So", said God, "How is Hell?", it asked, moving it's right pawn in front of the right knight one space forward. That piece will not be moved again for the rest on the game.

"Still almost completely destroyed after our last war", Satan replied, moving it's left knight in front of his right rook.

Heaven and Hell had 9.5 wars. That extra .5 was a war that almost started because a demon insulted a highly respected angel family. We will come back to this .5 war later.

"Ah, I see", God replied,moving it's right bishop in front of a pawn in front of it's right room.

"How's Heaven?", Satan replied moving a pawn in front of it's left bishop two spaces forward.

"Same old. Same old", God replied, sounding bored. It moved it's right bishop three spaces in front of the pawn that is in front of the queen. Then took a sip of his wine.

"Hmph", Satan huffed and took a big sip of it's wine. "I'm seeing that this game will not end if we keep talking", it added that last part because it could see into the future.

Agreed", God said after some thinking, for it could also see into the future.

From that point on neither of them talked, to focused on playing the game.

Eventually Satan won this game after fifteen minutes. And his reward was for Hell to be fixed up again and so God did just that.

Apparently this was the .5 war that was being fought.

**Author's Note:**

> The reason I don't specify God and Satan's genders is because I don't believe that they have genders.


End file.
